Mira mas alla de lo exterior
by Seddieforever17
Summary: Cuando somos adolescentes nos enamoramos por primera vez, nos gusta alguien y generalmente vemos el fisico en vez de los sentimientos... es mas importante como luce o como es en realidad?...
1. El principio

**Mira más alla de lo exterior**

 **Hola buena soy nueva en esto asi que espero que les guste :)**

 **Esto trata despues de haberse besado (el primer beso)**

Freddie: sam quieres ser mi novia?

Sam: que hablas freddie?

Freddie: yo... creo q estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti

Sam: no soy reemplazo de nadie

Freddie: no te estoy reemplazando ni nada solo... quiero saber o no se intentar porque sabes que despues de este beso las cosas no seran iguales... aceptas? Digo, ser mi novia?

Sam:prometes nunca hacerme daño ni avergonzarte de mi?

Freddie-sonriendo tiernamente- tranquila sam nunca pasara eso.

...

Pasa tiempo exactamente 6 meses y ellos eran felices se daban besos y eran cariñosos y como va bien todo deciden decirle a carly y bueno por que no empezar por el colegio despues de todo . Es colegio y todos se enteran de lo que sucede...

 **En el colegio**

Sam se acerca a freddie a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a todos

Freddie -sonriendo- hola mi amor

Sam: hola freddo

Freddie: oye!

Sam: oh vamos sabes que lo digo con cariño

Carly llega

Carly:hola chicos

sam y freddie : hola carls

carly: bueno vayamos a clases ya va a tocar timbre

Y se dirigen..

 **En el receso**

Alumno: oye viste eso de como saludo sam a freddie?

Alumno2:si todos vimos , que asco ese nerd ya desesperado y se junta con la marimacho

Alumno: si bueno pero que se le va a hacer Aunque si yo fuera él y estuviera con sam lo mantendria en secreto lo negaria

Freddie escuchó todo eso...

Freddie pensativo y en eso llega sam

Sam:hola mi amor -y trata de besarlo

Freddie: sam que haces?- sonriendo nervioso

Sam-mirandolo rara- te saludo no?

Freddie: ammm no crees que es muy apresurado osea umm porque no lo mantenemos en secreto un poco mas de tiempo

Sam: que no le ibamos a decir a carly?

freddie: si pero sabes como es carly mejor esperemos un tiempo

Sam-pensativa- bueno...

...

Pasa el tiempo y freddie ya no era como (desde que escucho la conversacion de los otros) antes con respecto a sam , ahora era mas frio y distante y esto no paso desapercibido por la rubia...

...

Sam: freddie que pasa te noto distante

Freddie: no me pasa nada sam - lo dice enojado

Sam: okey...

...

 **En la mañana en Ridgeway**

POV SAM

Porque freddie se esta comportando asi? se estara arrepintiendo ? Ahi stan freddie y carly

Sam:hola carls y hola bobo

carly: sam! Que he dicho sobre insultar a las personas?

Sam: que no es bueno pero no es mi culpa que tenga cara de bobo

Freddie: see que chistosa

En eso toca el timbre

carly: ya me voy me toca con el profesor howarts

Sam: suerte carls yo me quedare aqui

Freddie: oh no! vendras conmigo tenemos un trabajo te acuerdas

Sam: hazlo solo tu puedes frednub

Freddie: no sam ! Es trabajo grupal asi que me ayudaras

Sam: oye fredboso! A mi no me dices que hac...

Carly: ya chicos! vayan a clases y sam no le hagas algo a freddie en el camino a clases

sam: no prometo nada

Freddie: oye que!

Carly: saamm

Sam: ay ya que

Sam y freddie llendo a sus clases

Sam trata de apoyarse en freddie

Freddie:sam q haces?- dice nervioso

Sam: solo quiero apoyarme

Freddie:sam estamos en el colegio

Sam lo mira extrañada

Sam: te averguenzas de mi- lo dice triste

Freddie: no sam solo...

Sam: no quieres que nadie nos vea -dice cortandolo

Freddie:sam..

Sam trata de agarrarlo de la mano pero este la rechaza

Sam triste: sabes? Fue bonito mientras duro- y con eso se va

Pasan dos meses

POV FREDDIE

Habre hecho bien? Digo a mi me gusta sam pero no es muy femenina y agh q hago?

POV SAM

Porque esto termino asi? Y mas bien freddie te averguenzas de mi? Dice la rubia mirando el techo de su cuarto

...

 **En el studio icarly**

Carly esta ahi escuchando musica y freddie entra

Freddie: que onda carls

Carly: hola freddie y sam?

Freddie: aun no ha llegado?

Carly: si estuviera aqui no te estaria preguntando donde esta sam. Pero cambiando de tema te quiero preguntar algo...

Sam staba subiendo las escaleras y al escucharlos hablar decide quedarse en la puerta

Freddie: claro dime carly

Carly: bueno este yo talvez t suene raro pero quisiera saber si tu starias algun dia con sam

Freddie: estar como?

Carly: osea juntos

Freddie: ... por que la pregunta?

carly: solo contesta!

Freddie: no se

Carly: por que nose?

Freddie: carlyyy

Carly: solo contesta

Freddie: es que no es mi tipo osea se viste como hombre , es poco femenina y no es bonita y no tiene modales etc

Carly: wow y...

Sam escucha eso y siente ganas d llorar pero por su orgullo decide que mejor entre y actue normal

Despues del show

Freddie se acerca a sam

Freddie : hola sam

Sam: hola fredalupe - dice sonriendo

Freddie: yyy como estas?

Sam: freddie actuemos normal sii? Hagamos como q nunca paso lo d nosotros si?

Freddie: sam? Pero..

Sam: mejor sera asi okey?

Y se va

POV FREDDIE

me siento raro no se como si me faltara algo yooo habre hecho bien en decir esas cosas? Y por que carly pregunto eso? Aunque bueno ahora puedo estar con carly...


	2. El comienzo

**Hola de nuevo y bueno quiero decirles que la historia "mira mas alla de lo exterior" lo continuare en esta cuenta ya que en mi cuenta seddiex100pre no puedo entrar.**

No se que me pasa pero ultimamente presto mas atencion a freddie, ha cambiado ya no tiene sus rasgos de niños, pero no puedo ser su novia, regla de amigas "nunca salgas con el exnovio de tu amiga", aunque sam no sabe que yo se que fue novia de freddie…

F: hola carls

C: hola freddie

F: sam aun no ha llegado? Tan solo falta 10min para empezar el programa y …

S: hablando mal de mi fredalupe?- dice apareciendo por la puerta-

F: sam te he dicho que no me llames fredalupe

S: si y cuando te he hecho caso o te he escuchado?

F: saam- dice mirandola enojado

C: ya chicos faltan 5min para icarly, vayamos subiendo- digo para que no peleen

S y F: ya que- se miran y se dan una cachetada

C: ay chicos- digo con una sonrisa

 **Despues del show**

Bueno freddie sigue comportandose como si nunca hubieramos sido novios. Aunque que tonta que soy si yo le dije eso aghhh.

F: que tanto piensas puckett?

S: en lo ñoño que eres

F: sam sobre que fuimos novios yo queria decir..-

S: dejalo asi freddie- dije cortandolo

F: bueno- dice suspirando

 **PASAN 2 AÑOS**

El trio famoso de icarly ya tienen 14, muy pronto 15. Y quien primerro lo festeja es carly. Sin saber que todo comienza con la fiesta de su cumpleaños…

 **EN EL COLEGIO**

C: ay no lo puedo creer ya tengo 15!

S: Si carls y ademas hoy es tu fiestita-dice sonriendo

F: y pronto la mia- dice feliz

S: jajaja faltan meses aun Benson

F:y a ti te falta 1 año para q cumplas 15 puckett-dice con burla

S: callate fredward

F: yo me callo cuando quiera y ..

C: ya chicos, es mi cumple no este peleando y ademas me ayudan a organizar mi fiesta?- digo poniendo carita de perrito triste

S y F: okey- y se miran serios

Wow si no fuera porque los vi besandose no hubiera creido que fueran novios. Como sea, freddie se ve mas lindo ahora, creo que ya es hora de que me le declare..

Agh no se que ponerme para la fiesta de carls, generalmente hubiera ido con mi ropa que siempre visto pero no lo se, quiero verme diferente hoy, no muy femenina pero que sea acorde a mi estilo y para llamar un poco la atencion de freddie si si aun no me olvido de freddie, sigo enamorada de él.

S: rayos! Que hare?

Pam: sam me voy a ir con mi novio por 2 semanas, te estoy dejando dinero en la mesada, necesitas dinero aparte de lo que te estoy dejando?

S: si! Quiero comprar algo de ropa, hoy es el cumpleaños de carls y quiero ir bien vestida- digo rogando que mi madre me crea.

P: bueno mocosa te dejo 200 aparte.

S: okey

Escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, llego el momento, okey manos a la obra. me fijo la hora en mi celular

S: rayos!, me quedan 3 horas, tendre que apresurarme.

Estoy tan enamorado de carly, si de nuevo, menos mal que no sabe que Sali con sam porque sino me rechazaria y si dije rechazaria porque hoy me declarare en su cumpleaños frente a todos. Bueno sera mejor que vaya llendo.

F: hola carly- digo pasando a su living

C: hola freddie- me dice sonriente

F: en que te ayudo carly?

C: ayudame por favor a poner estas luces en los bordes de las paredes y en la puerta.

S: Bueno creo que me veo bien- digo mirandome en el espejo

Estaba con unos jeans negros ajustados que hacian que mi trasero se viera grande y una blusa pegada celeste y mi cabello ondulado. Umm no me veo nada mal.

S: ya es hora- digo suspirando

 **Eso es todo, espero sus reviews please. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap! :)**


	3. Dolor

**El comienzo de todo**

F: donde esta sam? Que no prometio que nos iba a ayudar?

C: si pero me llamo antes y me dijo que vendria a la hora de la fiesta porque su mama se iba de viaje.

F: oh bueno , espero que sea verdad- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

C: ya bueno sigamos decorando, tiene que ser genial mi fiesta.

 **2 HORAS DESPUES (HORA DE LA FIESTA)**

Ya es hora siiii y ya debe de estar por llegar sam, y ademas creo q a freddie tambien le gusto, me ha estado coqueteando, bueno los dos.

Ya esta llegando la gente y sam no aparece y carly ya se esta desesperando.

C: donde esta sam?

Un chico: wow ella es sam?

Otro chico: creo que si esta muy guapa, de haber sabido que tenia un cuerpo asi, hubiera salido con ella antes.

Nos volteamos y vemos a sam pero muy hermosa, digo no , freddie recuerda que te gusta carly..

C: sam! Donde estabas? Y estas muy hermosa!- lo dice con una sonrisa

S: bueno me demore comprando esta ropa-dice sonriendo- que te parece?

C: estas bellisima pero vamos a bailar que esta quinceañera debe lucirse- dice sonriendo coqueta

S: y fredraro quita tu mirada de bobo de mi

F: yoo..- digo sacudiendo la cabeza- ja ja ya quisieras pucket

El trio icarly bailan y a los chicos no se les pasa desapercibido como luce sam por lo que hablan de ella y la invitan a bailar , lo que le molesta a la castaña ya que no Esta siendo el centro de atencion como ella esperaba..

Okey me alegra que sam se divierta y todo pero me esta quitando la atencion y es mi cumpleaños! Digo ash no, deberia sentirme bien feliz por sam, oh alli esta freddie , ya es hora de que me declare.

C: hola freddie

F: hola carly- dice distraido viendo a sam bailar con otro chico

Demonios porque me siento asi con respecto a sam? Digo ya no somos novios! No puedo estar celoso! O si!? No no no , a mi me gusta carly, la amo, si amo a sam , NO! Digo carly aagg

C: hola freddie

F: hola carly- digo distraido mirando como baila sam con ese idiota, por dios conmigo nunca bailo! Aunque yo nunca la invite a bailar..

C: freddie freddie! Me estas escuchando?- dice carly enojada

F: no, lo siento carls, que me decias?- digo apenado

C: quiero hablar contigo.

F: claro dime

C: mejor vamos a sentarnos en las escaleraz

F: okeeeey- digo extrañado

Bueno es el momento, yo puedo aunque no me vere desesperada declarandome yo a el, ay bueno que importa

F: bueno dime

C: queria decirte que yo..

Gibby: carly como estas?- me dice sacandose la camisa

C: umm bien gibby

Gibby: yyy..?

C: yyy.. que?- digo extrañada

Gibby: y que?- dice sonriente

C: dijiste eso, algo querias decirme cierto?

Gibby: oh si pero no sabia que decir

C: okey- digo mirandolo extraña mientras se va- que fue eso?

F: buenooo.. es gibby- dice encogiendose de hombros

C: si bueno supongo que si- digo sonriendo- queria decirte que..

Spencer: carly carly carly! Donde est..?

C: aquí! spencer! Te dije que estuviera afuera durante mi cumpleaños!- digo regañandolo

Spencer: si es que me sentia solito- dice poniendo voz de bebe

C: bueno pero vete a tu cuarto- digo sonriendo

Spencer: siiii!- dice yendose a su cuarto levantando sus manos

C:bueno quiero decirte que yo..

Dj: bueno ahora mejor saludemos a la cumpleañera que seguro quiere algo decir- dice el dj interrumpiendome

C: oh por dios!- digo enojada

F: carly calmate, la gente esta viendote- dice susurrando

C: bueno yoo- suspira- quiero antes decir algo y creo que este es el momento- suspira- freddie yoo.. bueno

F: que carls?- dice parandose

C: yo.. freddie me gustas!- dice

Todos los invitados: woow- y algunos silban

Me quedo en shock y bueno no es para menos , ahora que digo? osea me gusta carly pero sam..ay que estoy pensando, capaz esto no vuelva a pasar y ya no estoy con sam..

F: tu tambien me gustas carly- digo- yoo quisieras ser mi novia?

C: si claro que si

Y me besa

Wow a carly le gusta freddie

F: tu tambien me gustas carly- okey eso me dolio- yoo, quisieras ser mi novia?- y eso me hirio

C: si claro que si

Y lo besa

Y eso me mato

Y el le corresponde el beso

Y eso… me termino de matar.

Todos aplauden y silban

Mejor me voy. Estoy llegando a la puerta cuando decido voltearme. Gran error porque veo a freddie a los ojos y el tambien me mira, mientras besa a carly, sonrio pero triste porque a pesar de todo yo aun lo amo pero carly es mi amiga. suspiro y me voy…


End file.
